onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki talk:One Piece Quiz
100 Questions I intend this to have 100 questions, but I'm short for time... I'm going to my mother's for a week so might not be able to finish this. If anyone wants to add anything in the next week, they can, I'll complete it when I get back either way. One-Winged Hawk 15:40, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Answer i did the quiz wanted to check my results but i cant find the awnser for 42, what s it? :"What do the following characters have in common; Zoro, Lafitte, Shiryuu, CP9, X. Drake, Gasparde?" :I just checked & the answer's right under the question. ::Kaizoku-Hime 02:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) The answer for 42 is the meaning of life. Drunk Samurai 03:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Lol, I only just noticed this but it makes me laugh. Actaully considering I've spent 24 hours in the gloom since the budgie I spent 3 days nursing died, reading brings a smile to my face. One-Winged Hawk 19:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Question 66 One of the filler logia type devil fruits is solid. Pasa Pasa no Mi, paper, is solid Foop 19:33, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Then the question has to be changed in "Which is the only canon solid logia known to date?" by an admin 05:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Pasa isn't canon. 05:06, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes...so the answer will stay the same as it is...if it was for an answer as the Pasa Pasa then "Which is the only non-canon solid logia known to date?", but not everyone has heard of it and its from a game, not even in the anime so its gonna be too difficult(for someone who hasn't read this whole wikia) 05:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Done. 05:14, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Isn't sand also solid? Sand is also solid.....Why didn't they change the question...?Evanalmighty 05:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) More questions 1 Wingerd Hawk said she wants 100, but there aren't that many yet so I want to propose some questions: How tall is Brook? Answer:2m 66cm/8'8½" Why did the "Gates of Justice" open for Luffy and the escapees from Impel Down? Answer: Because Bon Kurei remained in Impel Down disguised as Magellan and ordered the staff to open the gates. How many times stronger are fishmen than humans? Bonus:But underwater? Answer: Fishmen are 10 times stronger than humans. Bonus:They are double their normal strength underwater, making them 20 times stronger than humans. Which are the douriki power levels of the CP9 members? Answer: Rob Lucci-4000; Kaku-2200; Jabra-2180; Blueno-820; Kumadori-810; Kalifa-630; Spandam-9; How many shadows did Luffy absorb to become "Nightmare Luffy"? Bonus:How many shadows did Moria absorb to use his Shadow Asgard? Answer: Luffy absorbed 100 shadows. Bonus: Moria absorbed 1000 shadows, 10 times as many as Luffy did. Which is the only named mythical zoan Devil Fruit? Answer:It is the Hito Hito no Mi, Model:Daibutsu. What is the name of the girl that tried giving Zoro an onigiri when he was captured? Bonus: What is the name of her mother? Answer: Her name is Rika. Bonus:The name of her mother is Ririka Which are the 3 types of haki? Answer: Busoshoku, Kenbunshoku and Haoshoku haki. What is the unique laugh that Jaguar D. Saul has? It begins with De and it continues with shishishishi... 9 questions...its pretty hard to make some, but I hope they're good 07:39, July 26, 2011 (UTC) DP, I know you're there, so please tell me what you think about them! 18:43, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I like the questions starting from the one about Doriki and going down. Also, you don't have Saul's laugh quite right. It's Dereshi, then the shishi. 21:59, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Lets take it to 100! Suggestions? 20:26, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I guess you have no suggestions. 08:58, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure. 10:35, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Modify some question Some question should be changed. The ones about Arlong Park site, in particular: sorry, but that's not properly One Piece. Also, is the "100 questions" target still valid? --Meganoide (talk) 21:19, March 30, 2015 (UTC)